Is this Our Real life? Or is this a Fantasy?
by warehouseluver13
Summary: When the turtles break into a warehouse to seize the Kraang's new weapon, they find out that it's an old dusty lamp. Mikey ends up rubbing the lamp, and a djinn appears! Mikey uses his first wish to wish himself and his brothers human. When Splinter wakes up to an empty lair, he decides to ask April and Casey to help him locate his sons. However, will they make it in time?


_**What's up lovely people? I have returned with my new muse! I think it's a lot stronger than my last idea. LOL!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: TMNT characters belong to Nickelodeon, and creators Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. These characters do not belong to me. (Although I wish they did ;P)**_

 _ **~warehouseluver13~**_

* * *

New York City's nightlife is abuzz as clubbers roam the streets of Times Square, lovers make their way to their date night, and the Broadway theatres are alive with laughter. As all of these activities are going on, it's rather interesting that no one takes the time to look up and gaze at the moon every once in awhile; then again, who knows what else one might see…

Against the backdrop of the moon, four figures cloaked by shadow land on the a warehouse rooftop. Another night, another patrol. Except tonight's patrol is more mission oriented than usual.

As the moonlight reveals their true appearances, it's quite simple why these mysterious figures wouldn't be roaming the streets of the Big Apple, even at night; This group of teenage boys are actually mutants. Turtles, to be exact. However, they're not just any ordinary mutants either; they're ninjas, trained in the art of ninjutsu. These Turtles protect NYC from unusual outside forces, such as aliens, or from a rather insane man (and his clan), known as the Shredder, who has a deadly grudge against their family.

The turtle wearing the blue mask steps forward to examine the next warehouse, as well as to keep an eye out for any potential threats. He turns around to face his brothers, quickly glancing at the one wearing a purple mask before returning his attention to their target. "Donnie, are you sure about this?" he asks.

Donnie quickly glares at the back of his brother's head, then resumes his focus on the small device he holds in his hand. "Yes Leo. I highly doubt that the Kraang communication orb would send us false information. Whatever the Kraang seized from that ancient artifact exhibit is being stored within that warehouse," he informatively replies.

Next, the one wearing a red mask spoke up before he cracks his knuckles. "Well, if it's in that warehouse, why don't we just break in, beat up some Kraang, grab the artifact, then get out?"

Leo turns around to glare at his red masked brother. "Oh I don't know Raph, maybe because this whole thing might be a trap?" he sarcastically says.

"I would expect a trap from Karai or Dogpound, not from these fools," Raph growls.

Leo rolls his eyes. "Doesn't Master Splinter tell us to expect the unexpected?"

"As if that applies to these brain bots!" Raph shouts.

"Woah, woah. Chill out dude," says the turtle wearing an orange mask, before he snickers. "Usually it's you guys who are telling _me_ to be quiet."

"Mikey!" Raph hisses and lunges at his brother. He quickly feels someone pulling on his shell to hold him back. He turns around to see his older brother glaring at him.

"Let's try not to announce our presence to the Kraang alright? We're supposed to be ninjas, who -" Leo started to say.

"Who live in the shadows, yada yada yada. I get it Fearless Leader," Raph finishes.

"Alright here's the plan," Leo states, purposely ignoring his red masked brother. "We go in through the skylight, Raph, Donnie and I will find the artifact. Mikey will keep watch in case there is security. We get in, grab it, and we get out. Understand?"

The three younger brothers nod in agreement. Satisfied that his brothers weren't going to argue with him, Leo was about to jump to their target's rooftop, but quickly pauses.

"Hey Mikey?" he asks.

"Yeah dude?" the orange masked turtle replies.

"Remember to be quiet. And to not touch anything," Leo orders.

"Whatever you say dude," the youngest turtle remarks.

* * *

Donnie uses an old mathematical compass from his lab to cut a large enough hole in the skylight for their mission. Leo pulls out his grappling hook and securely ties it to a small vent nearby before tossing the other end through the hole in the skylight.

The blue masked turtle descends into the warehouse first, clearing the area around the skylight before motioning his brothers to join him. The three brothers swiftly follow, landing beside their leader.

Donnie's eyes went wide as he scanned the warehouse out of habit. "Holy Toledo!" he whispers.

Leo nods. "This might be a bit more difficult than I had originally thought."

"No kiddin' Fearless! This place is stacked sky high with boxes! And we don't even know how big this magical artifact is!" Raph angrily says.

"Hey dudes!" Mikey exclaims, joining in on their conversation. "Would that artifact thingy be stored in a box like this one?" he held out his discovery beaming with pride. Meanwhile, his brothers gap in complete surprise.

The box appears to be worn out and about the size of a loaf of bread. However, what makes it different from all the other boxes in the warehouse is all of the caution labels that decorated the parcel.

"Mikey how the shell did you find that box?!" Raph exclaims, finally getting over his shock.

"I wonder what's inside…" Mikey ponders.

"Oh shell no!" Donnie yells.

The purple masked turtle tries to snatch the box away from his younger brother, but the Mikey dodges his brother's attempts. "Mikey!" he angrily shouts.

"Everyone calm down. Mikey, if anyone is going to open that box it's gonna be-" Leo starts.

"DUDES!" Mikey exclaims. "IT'S A LAMP!"

The mysterious golden lamp sparkles in the moonlight. Clearly it looks like it was once apart of an ancient Mesopotamia exhibit.

"Mikey, will you please not shout!" Leo whispers.

"What the shell is so special about this lamp anyway Mikey?" Raph asks.

"Maybe there's a genie inside!" he excitedly says.

"I highly doubt that the lamp holds a genie Mikey. Then again, genies don't even EXIST!" Donnie angrily remarks.

"I don't know if you should say that Donnie," Leo says, jumping to Mikey's defense. "After all the crazy things we've fought-"

Raph smirks. "You okay Leo? It seems like you've been hanging out with Mikey too much."

Leo glares at his red masked brother. "I'm just saying Raph, at this point anything is possible."

"Mikey no!" Donnie yells. Leo and Raph turn to look at Mikey to see what he was doing this time, but it was already too late.

Mikey rubbed the lamp.

A minute passed, and nothing happened. Donnie and Leo let out a sigh of relief while Raph slyly smiles.

"Alright team, now that Mikey has rubbed the lamp and clearly established that genies do not-"

Leo stops in the middle of his sentence and watches as the clear air around them begin to fill with a strange red mist. "Donnie? What is that?" his voice cracks a bit at the end of his question.

Donnie sighs. "Just because I'm a genius doesn't mean I know everything Leo."

"Donnie look!" Mikey happily shouts, showing his brother the lamp. The strange red mist was leaking from the lamp, and Donnie's eyes went wide.

"What the shell?!" Donnie exclaims.

"Who dares summon the great Jenji?" a gravely disembodied voice demands.

Um, Michelangelo?" the orange masked turtle squeaks.

The mist clears to reveal a red smokey figure. He had his black hair in a long braid, and black shackles around his wrists. His eyes, which were an unusual red color, lock onto Mikey's appearance. "Hello Michelangelo, I am Jenji, the djinn."

Mikey's eyes widen and he was frozen in shock… for a split second. "YOU'RE A GENIE?!" he exclaims.

Jenji evilly smirks. "Indeed I am Michelangelo, and I can grant you two wishes."

"Only two?" he asks, confusion clearly evident in his voice.

"Mikey, don't trust him he's not a -"

Suddenly. Donnie found his voice had disappeared. " _I'll have none of that nonsense, foolish talking turtle,_ " Jenji hissed inside Donnie's mind.

"Yes, as a genie, I can only grant you two wishes," Jenji replies.

"Aww, so those storybooks were lying?" Mikey sadly inquires.

"I'm sorry Michelangelo. Before you wish for anything, let me lay down the genie rules. Rule one: You cannot wish for more wishes. Rule two: Manipulation of humans is forbidden. Rule Three: It is impossible to bring someone back from the dead."

"Those are some rad rules dude," Mikey says.

"Can I make a wish?" Leo asks.

"Only the owner of my lamp can make wishes," Jenji replies.

"Mikey, wish that The Shredder never existed! Or that The Shredder forgot about Sensei!" Raph remarks.

Mikey laughs. "Those are good ones, Raph!"

"Really Mikey?" his red masked brother sarcastically replies.

"I have a way cooler wish in mind, though," Mikey confidently states.

Leo glanced at his orange clad brother. "This can't be good," he mutters.

"Mikey I swear it better not be -" Raph starts.

"I wish me and my bros can be human!" Mikey yells.

"Excellent choice Michelangelo. It shall be done," Jenji calmly states.

The lab begins to fill with red mist once more, while Jenji evilly cackles. "How about we make this a more…interesting experience."

The turtles cough, and slowly began to black out one by one.

"This is so trippy… dude," Mikey says.

"I'll get you for this… Jenji," Leo venomously growls.

"This is so not good…" Donnie states.

"Mikey, I'm going to… kill you," Raph groans.

Jenji maniacally laughs. "You have no idea what I have in store for you, _turtles._ "

* * *

 ** _I know, I know, that cliffhanger is just totally killer! ;) What do you think so far? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know by leaving me a review!_**

 ** _Spoiler Alert: Some familiar characters will be returning in the next chapter! (I bet you can't guess which ones! and nope! Shredder isn't making an appearance... yet.)_**

 ** _~warehouseluver13~_**


End file.
